Review:7931 T-6 Jedi Shuttle/Berrybrick
/ReviewerProfile}} How would you rate 7931 T-6 Jedi Shuttle? Poor 1/5 Bad 2/5 Average 3/5 Good 4/5 Great! 5/5 ---- Crash Landing, in Space? I'm in the mood for reviewing something negativley. This came to mind. I purchased this set from WalMart, at about the time it came out for the full price of $60 (for 389 pieces). If you are in a hurry, I'll say it right away- This set was horrible. If that's all you wanted to hear, bye. If you want to know why, keep reading. Parts Ah, the parts. Okay, well they are mostly, very large and not very useful except for things along the lines of other Star Wars ships, if even. I understand that the large pieces are probably for structure, well, it doesn't stay together all that well. See The completed model. Most of the parts are either red, white, or light gray, with a little tan, black, and trans. light blue mixed in. This set includes 389 LEGO elements, the same as the 7930 Bounty Hunter Gunship, which I believe is about $10 less. I don't own it, but I would have to say go for that if you are trying to decide which of the two as this has structural problems, as just one of the many faults I found with it. There are no printed parts in this set except for a little Jedi starfighter control panel (haven't seen one of those in a few years) and the windshield. So everything else is a sticker. Minifigures We get four minifigures here, Obi Wan Kenobi (3rd set to include CW version of himself), Shakk Ti (1st), Saesee Tiin (1st), and another Anakin Skywalker (about 100th). All of these figures are new to me, even Anakin, because I don't generally collect Star Wars, though I did have an Ep. III Obi-Wan. Shaak Ti: Dark brown legs, Dark brown torso w/ a dark brown cloak and part of her red chest showing, Dark brown cape/cloak (I liked the feel of these back in 2001 more), an exclusive head with little detailing (thank you, the late 2011 Jedi are mostly hideous), and an exclusive head-gear piece showing her extended forehead. Saesee Tiin: Dark brown legs, Dark brown torso with white arms & black hands, exclusive face with golden eyes, and an exclusive head piece showing the horns. Obi-Wan Kenobi: White legs with tan hips, same tan torso with white arms, face with large blue eyes and burnt orange beard, exclusive burnt orange hairpiece Anakin Skywalker: Black legs, black torso (very similar to Obi-Wan's, different belt though) with brown arms, exclusive face with large blue eyes and a scar from Ventress, and an exclusive "Clutch Powers" hairpiece in brown. The build A fairly easy build. Took me about 50 min. give or take a few. And that includes about two backtracks, and somebody (not me) spilling all four bags out at once. The only part that I actually enjoyed building was the hull (bag 1). The wings (bags 2 & 3) were repetitive and confusing. Bag 4 was the cockpit, and the colors are so mismatched that it wasn't even fun. The completed model Very, very fragile. Hardly any playability at all because it is always falling apart, there is no support on the bottom of the wings, so those are always fun to build and rebuild >_< When the cockpit is removed, the pins are so strong that it usually takes part of the hull with it. On the note of the cockpit, the rotating feature works, but it is pretty hard to turn the wings because you need one hand on the cockpit or hull, and another to turn the wing, which moves very slowly and requires some force, won't be too easy for small children (actually, it wasn't very easy for me). And again about the cockpit, it does look good from the outside, but, on the inside all of the colors are mismatched, and the two minifigures (yet this set comes with four) can hardly see out side of the window, and they hardly stay in their seats. Shaak Ti can't even ride the shuttle because of her cloak. The shuttle has a total of two flick-fire missiles. "It's more than a match for the Bounty Hunters!" Not really, two missiles aren't that impressive and they can't even shoot out when the wings are left-right. Note: The missiles have a button to push so that they are fired. Now the wings. The top section looks nice, but on the bottom they are gray and have white and red plates at various angles. It would be nice if they included some more of those large white plates so that it would at least look as if they tried. The wings are also uneven, when angled up-down, they are either slightly more to the left, or to the right as when the studs on the wings are upwards, they are lifted slightly higher than they should be. And lastly, the thing is pretty heavy, so it would have not "swooshability" with young kids, especially when the wings are up-down. Summary I would have to say, get the Bounty-Hunter Gunship, if you can't decide between that and this, it has the same amount of pieces, and is $10 cheaper. Don't even purchase this set for the figures, get them of off Bricklink. ReviewOf:: ReviewByR:: Category:User reviews Category:Star Wars Reviews